Lullaby
by CookieDoughSundae
Summary: A late night phone call ends up in Rachel singing Finn a lullaby. Takes place after Journey.


_Well, this is my first one-shot! I thought of it a few days ago. It's based on one of my favorite songs!_

_Hope you like it!_

_**Don't own Glee**_

* * *

Rachel Berry was fast asleep in her bed, when she heard her phone ring. She groaned and groggily picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Ugh, Hello?" She said.

"_Well, someone's not in a good mood!_' The voice on the other end teased.

"Ugh, Finn! Do you _know_ what time it is?" Rachel asked, suddenly sort of interested in the call, since it was her _boyfriend_ Finn Hudson. Yes, the inevitable happened, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry had started dating, since Finn proclaimed his love for her before their preformance at Regionals, earlier this week. Now they started summer vacation.

"_Yeah, It's... 3:27 a.m" _Finn replied sheepishly.

"This better be important, I _need_ my beauty sleep Finn" Rachel replied with a playful aggrivated tone in her voice.

"_Well, actually, it's not really that important, so I'll just let you get back to your sleep." _Finn mumbled. Rachel started to feel bad.

"No! Wait Finn! I want to know what it is. Please tell me." Rachel said, her facial features softening.

"_Well, I um, I can't sleep. I'm really upset about Regionals Rach, do you think we can win next year?" _Finn asked with just a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course I do Finn! We have greatly improved since last year! The only reason we didn't win Regionals was because of Miss. Sylvester! You know that. Besides.." Rachel started, then smiled. "We have you. You're a fantastic singer Finn, full of heart and soul. It's what the judges look for in a preformer. They'd be stupid not to pick us Finn. Plus... You _always _hot in your costumes." Rachel swore she could _hear_ Finn's smile grow.

"_Thanks Baby, you always could make me feel better"_ Finn said.

"No problem hun, I'm always here for you Finn. Whenever you need me." Rachel replied smiling.

"_And that's one of the many reasons that I love you babe. You're always there for me" _

"Always" Rachel breathed into the cell phone. A few minutes of silence passed, with them listening to eachother's breaths over the phone.

"_Rach?"_ Finn suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Finn?" Rachel replied softly.

"_Could you...nevermind, it's childish"_

"Finn, finish what you were going to say" Rachel said

"_It's stupid Rach, forget I said it."_

"_Finn, _tell me what you were going to say" Rachel said sternly. She heard Finn sigh, then took a deep breath.

"_Could you...maybe...sing me a lullaby?"_ Finn asked, uncertain if his girlfriend was going to laugh at him for such a silly request. A moment of silence swept over them. Just then Rachel spoke up.

"Are you kidding me Finn? That's..-" Rachel started but was interrupted.

"_Yeah, I know. It's stupid, I'm sorry for asking"_ Finn said glumly.

"No, no Finn, I wasn't going to say that! It's sweet, of course I will sing you a lullaby!" She exclaimed quietly.

"_Really?"_ Finn asked shocked.

"Of course! You know I would do anything for you, I love you Finn!" Finn's heart started to race as he heard those three words.

"_I love you too Rach, I'd go to the end of the world and back for you." _Rachel's smile was so wide, it felt like her face would crack.

"I have just the song! It's perfect for this situation!" Rachel almost screamed into the phone. Thankfully, her fathers were on a buisness trip.

"Just one sec, Finn" Rachel told him

"_Oh you can have all the secs you want, Rach" _Finn said not realizing his mistake until the line went quiet.

"_I mean..!"_ He started but was cut off by Rachel

"I know what you mean't Finn" Rachel laughed. Finn heard some sheets ruffling in the backround noise.

"I found it!"

"_Great, let's here it. What's it called?"_

"It's called Lullaby, by an Indie artist named Chase Coy"

You can rest easy tonight  
Everything is going to be alright,  
I promise.  
Go to sleep and dream of me tonight;  
Everything may not be perfect,  
But at least we tried.

So tonight,  
Sweet dream and sleep tight.  
I've been trying so hard,  
Can't get you out of my mind.  
And if this is how it has to be,  
Just promise you won't forget me,  
And I'll leave you with this lullaby  
Tonight.

I know that this hurts you,  
It hurts me, too.  
I wish there was something I could do  
To make this easier for you.  
Sometimes it's tough,  
Too soon to call it love,  
But I wanted to, yeah,  
I wanted to.  
But it's too late now to say  
All the wonderful things that I thought of you.

So tonight,  
Sweet dreams and sleep tight.  
I've been trying so hard,  
Can't get you out of my mind.  
And if this is how it has to be,  
Just promise you won't forget me,  
And I'll leave you with this lullaby  
Tonight.

"_That was amazing, Rach!" _Finn exclaimed followed by a yawn.

"Well I guess the lullaby did the trick then huh?"Rachel said smiling.

"_I guess so" _Finn replied

"Well Finn, I guess I should leave you to get some sleep" Rachel said, laying back down in her bed.

"_I guess so"_

"Goodnight, then, Finn. Sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorro- _today_. I love you." Rachel said, snuggling into her soft blanket.

"_Goodnight Rach, I love you too."_

"Nightnight.

"_Hey Rach?"_

"Yeah Finn?"

"_You don't need beauty sleep. You're already the most beautiful woman in the world"_ At this Rachel smiled widely

"Good_night_ Finn." Rachel replied smiling.

"_Goodnight Rachel Berry, I love you."_

"I love you too Finn. Now I'm going to hang up."

"_Don't. Just leave it next to you. I wanna hear you breathing while you sleep."_

"Okay, Hudson. Now _sleep_"

"_Okay, Okay. I love you baby."_

"I love you too. For the hundreth time tonight. Goodnight."

And with that, they both drifted off into a soft slumber, both dreaming about the other.

* * *

_Well that's it! I really reccommend listening to this song while you're reading this! Please review!_

_I'm very excited! Yesterday was the first day back to Glee! I can't wait to see what we have in store for us in the new series! I bet it will not disappoint._

_:) xx 3_


End file.
